Tenderfooted Hearts
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: His gentle brown eyes smiled at me as his lips curled into shyness. But behind those smiling eyes and happy lips was sadness and loneliness. What could make this man still smile despite the shadows he's hiding in his soul? Older MomijixOC. Oc's POV.


Tenderfooted Heart

By: Silver

Summary: His gentle brown eyes smiled at me as his lips curled into shyness. But behind those smiling eyes and happy lips was sadness and loneliness. What could make this man still smile despite the shadows he's hiding in his soul? Older MomijixOC. Oc's POV.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I know I shouldn't be here. I could feel it in my heart, but still here I am. I had traveled all across town from school just to be here at his apartment building. We had only met a month ago but I still felt drawn to him. I think it was his charms or something. I don't know.

My whole body was shuddering from anticipation, even my hands were shaking as I held the bento box I had made for him. This man, Momiji Sohma, was a kind and handsome youth. He was only about five years older than me (I'm only sixteen) but he always seemed so much younger and full of vitality. Just the youthful look in his eyes told me that. Brushing my long light chestnut colored hair out of my blue eyes, I nervously brought my hands to the door.

I was ready to knock on the hard surface when it opened. I jumped up with a start, nearly dropping the bento box in the process. "Yea, whaddya want?" Came a gruff, unfamiliar voice. I stood there frozen in shock as a strange man glared down at me with hard eyes and putrid beer smelling breath issuing from his mouth.

This man looked to be in terrible shape. My heart nearly busted from embarrassment. This man was not Sohma Momiji-kun. For Momiji has tidy blonde hair and playful dark brown eyes, not stringy greasy unkempt black hair such as the man standing before me did. The man continued to glare at me.

"Well? What is it, kid? I don't have all day?" He growled. I quickly recovered from my shocked state and bowed in apology, "Gomen sir. I got the apartment. Could you tell me where Sohma Momiji-san lives?" I asked politely.

The man just raised an eyebrow at this. "Sohma? Yer lookin for Sohma? He lives three doors down. I never thought I'd see a girl as young as you coming all this way to see a dark guy like him…?" The man said curiously.

He wished me luck before shuting the door, leaving me in more of a stunned state. 'Dark? When did Momiji-san have a dark side?' I thought. I gripped the bento lunch even more as I probed deeper into the idea; my footsteps met with the ground with a _click-clack_ as I began the trek to right location of his apartment.

Sure there were several times when I thought I saw Momiji's crinkle in sadness and saw a shadow pass over his face but he never really seemed the type to be so…evil. His happiness and bubbliness was what made him Momiji. 'Maybe Momiji-san does have a dark secret and doesn't want anybody to know about it.'

I finally arrived Apartment Number 4 and lifted my hand to knock once more. My knuckles rapped on the wooden surface of the door several times, waiting only a minute in between each knock. By the time I got to the seventh knock, I began to worry. Momiji-san had told me to drop by his apartment today so we could hang out but…

Feeling a bit worried and maybe more nervous, I called out for him as I twisted the knob, opening the door. "Ano, Momiji-san, are you home?" I called. Easily enough the door swung opened at my twisting the handle. It spooked me a bit but I didn't mind for Momiji said he always left his door unlocked when he was home.

The room I stepped into was breath taking. Silver curtains hung off the window, allowing them to blow in the breeze that came through. The furniture set was also the color of silvery-white and it went well with the sky blue colors of the carpet and the lavender wallpaper. Sitting on the hickory wood table was a vase full of various flowers. Sunlight was streaming through the open window, lighting the place up even more.

This was just the living room! "Oh wow…" I whispered but I was quickly cut off as I heard water running from a nearby bathroom. A faint blush rose on my cheeks as I realized what it meant.

"M-Momiji-san is in the shower!" I squeaked. My body grew tense at the mere thought. His beautiful slender body dripping wet with---

"No!" I cried and furiously shook my head, trying to get rid of the image. Apparently someone in the next room heard me for the door opened and arm soon snaked around me. I felt someone blowing on my ear nipping my ear as they held me from behind. A quiet voice whispered in my ear. "What's the matter, you lost?"

I gasped, blushing a bit more. That voice, it isn't Momiji. "U-uh…um…no…" I murmured weakly, my body trembling again. This man…

His hand went to reach for my throat when a pillow came flying out of nowhere, hitting my perpetrator square in the face. My perpetrator was a college student (a boy) with dark brown hair and fierce green eyes. The boy rubbed the side of his face in mock hurt, turning his gaze to a nearby bathroom door. "Oi, Momiji, what was that for?" He said grumpily.

My face lit up and when I went looked in the direction of the person he was addressing, I gasped more loudly this time. There he was. Momiji stood in the door way that led into a small bathroom. A blue towel hung off his neck, catching the dripping shower water that forced his usually naturally blonde hair to cling to his face. His light flannel shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his collarbone and his blue jeans seemed to accent his hips as he walked into the room. Momiji-san's brown eyes were glaring at his room mate. "No one treats girls like that under my roof, Yori, especially not you." His calm tone was laced with anger as he said those words.

Yori gave a cheesy smile now, trying to win his friend back over, "oh come on, Mitchi-kun! I was only playing with her!"

I just blushed at this. Momiji sighed before giving him a look that deemed him unworthy of being in my presence after what he did. "playing and flirting are two different things, and you were flirting with her." Momiji said. No matter how hard Yori had tried to convince Momiji, the Sohma male wouldn't hear it. So eventually Yori was forced to get out of the house for awhile, leaving us alone.

* * *

Silver: I hope you all enjoy this fic because I'm not adding any more stories or chapters until I get at least 2 reviews on any of them.


End file.
